EL CAMINO INCORRECTO
by Corazon de Dragon Dorado
Summary: YAOI. ONE SHOT. Edward tomo una mala desicion, topandose con cosas ajenas a el, ¿qué le ocurrira al tomar ese camino?


EL CAMINO INCORRECTO.

Toda mi vida fue un desastre, podría asegurar que desde que nací… ya sé lo que estarán pensando, pero es la verdad aunque me duela. Cuando era niño tenía la ilusión de ser una persona que fuera reconocida en todo el mundo, yo no sabía que fuera tan difícil, pues era obvio porque era un chiquillo que no entendía el mundo de los adultos, lleno de problemas e injusticias. Ni como pensarlo en esos momentos, ya que estaba ocupado jugando con mis trenecitos de madera, era cruel que las personas mayores me dijeran que nunca conseguiría ese sueño, en cambio con mi madre era todo lo contrario, ella era mi inspiración, mi todo… hasta que murió. Tenía la mentalidad de lograr mis metas, esquivaría cada obstáculo que el camino pusiera, estudiaba día y noche para ser alguien en la vida, quería ser un ejemplo para mi hermano pequeño Alphonse, al inicio todo era color de rosa pero… no sé en qué momento empezó a ser una tortura, creo que cuando me di cuenta de que no tenía dinero para nada, todos los días pensaba en eso ¿en donde conseguiría plata para comer?, esa maldita pregunta que me tenia harto. Esto me llevo a hacer cosas que yo no quería y que mi madre no permitiría, con la santa bendición iba a lugares donde creía que estarían los ricos, a veces entraba a hoteles de lujo y sacaba lo que podía, escondía las cosas en mis bolsillos de mis pantalones rotos, por un tiempo lo deje a un lado porque ya era bastante dinero y posiblemente alcanzara para un año más o menos, de nuevo estaba en paz. Mi hermano y yo decidimos salir de casa y buscar otro lugar para vivir porque la casa estaba a punto de venirse abajo, investigue de algunos lugares cercanos: recuerdo que la primera vez que vi esa choza inmediatamente me enamore de ella, afortunadamente no gaste mucho dinero, eso no importaba, era de color azul cielo que hacía que se viera acogedora como en casa, tenía un patio trasero con muchas flores, plantas y rosas, era genial porque mi hermano podría jugar ahí sin salir. Pronto crecimos y ya estábamos en la secundaria, yo era el ratero más buscado en toda la zona… quería que mi hermano nunca se enterrara de esto pero fue imposible, un día me escabullí y rápido escondí las joyas en el armario, Alphonse abrió y se cayeron todas las cosas, tuve que explicarle que no robaba por gusto sino por necesidad, creía que con eso acabaría la conversación y de nuevo toco el tema diciéndome que quería ayudarme a robar, no entiendo por qué acepte su propuesta. A la casa llevábamos más dinero y al parecer éramos la envía de los vecinos, por increíble que suene o por un castigo divino fui a parar a la cárcel, como no olvidarlo… el lugar estaba obscuro y había un olor desagradable a húmedo, ese día no pude dormir por la preocupación, no sabía que había pasado con Al, esperaba que estuviera bien. Me hicieron preguntas y si no contestaba amenazaban mi vida, no tenía otra opción más que responderlas, ahora si estaba en serios problemas, lo cruel y mas asqueroso todavía no llegaba, aunque era un chico lo único que les importaba era mi cuerpo, de todos era víctima, podría decirles que con eso pagaba mi condena, no estuve tanto tiempo en la cárcel, a cambio de no estar encerrado me llevaron a un hotel donde había sexo servidoras o como se diga, en menos de media hora yo ya estaba en una recamara con mi primer cliente, un tipo desagradable con mucho dinero entre las manos. No era tan joven ni tan viejo, su nombre nunca lo supe o no quería saberlo ya que no me importaba, era su primera vez con un chico… escuche detrás de la puerta antes de que entrara, esos desgraciados me obligaron a ponerme ropa de mujer, mi enojo estaba al máximo. Entro y arrojo su saco al piso, desabrocho su camisa y también la tiro, recibí un beso de sus labios y empeze a temblar, mi corazón grita de miedo, mi cuerpo ya no era mío le pertenecía por esta noche, fue doloroso al inicio porque yo nunca había hecho eso, se monto encima de mí y comenzó a lamer mi cuello, su mano tocaba mi miembro lentamente y rompió la ropa dejando al descubierto todo, mordió unas cuantas veces mis pezones y los lamio con un deseo salvaje, una nueva sensación estaba experimentando, yo intentaba no pronunciar ninguna palabra, a cambio de eso… gritaba de placer, no podía evitarlo, cada vez más se acercaba…, mi pene estaba parado, era vergonzoso. Apenas lo tocaba y gritaba fuerte, jugó con el por un rato y de pronto cambio de posición, lamio su dedo y entro a mi orificio que intentaba engrandecerlo un poco, su miembro entraba y salía con dificultad, susurro a mi oído que todo estaba bien y que mi hermano estaba a salvo, en ese momento lo creí un ángel en todos estos problemas de los cuales nunca saldría, aunque fue el primero que me violo, podría decir que le agradezco que no hubiera agresión, con otros la violencia era un gozo infinito, indescriptible y que no se borraría porque las heridas existen en algún lugar de mi corazón y de mi mente. Mi condena era larga y por toda mi vida me quedaría aquí, no entendía porque había desviado mi camino tan feo, era un buen chico con las mejores calificaciones en la escuela, trataba a las personas bien, ayudaba a mi hermano con sus deberes, nunca culpe a alguien aunque admito que le reclamaba al Dios de Dioses, ¡Porque a mí, si todo lo hacía bien!, la culpa crecía en mi día y noche, como decían las personas, algunas veces estas arriba y otras abajo… nunca entendí eso hasta ahora. Malditas palabras nunca las escuche, este lugar estaba lleno de peligro, la policía venia a cada rato y siempre tenía que esconderme, el dueño no quería que me vieran porque si no lo meterían a la cárcel, pero me hubiera gustado verlo ahí, era como una venganza, las noches era de trabajo y los días de aburrimiento total, no podía salir del hotel y apenas existían distracciones adentro, de nuevo llego el tipo con el nombre desconocido, esta vez hablo conmigo… fue un placer hablar con él, no era el hombre que creía, pues estaba metido en algo bueno, era un policía que estaba en busca de la persona que me había metido aquí, al parecer escapo y seguían buscándolo, tomo nota de todo lo que le dije de inicio a final, su azaya peligrosa hiso que encontrara en mi corazón algo que nunca había sentido.. creía que nunca tomaría en cuenta mi sentimiento desencadenante, trataba de no mirarlo a los ojos para no enamorarme más de él, su cabello era increíblemente hermosa al igual que su cara. Como no resistirme a él, podría ser santo de mi devoción, venia 3 veces al mes y para mí no era suficiente que viniera y que me dijera que Al estaba bien, quería que se quedara para siempre, tan siquiera un día completo, no quería decírselo porque creía que me rechazaría y que nunca regresaría. Estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama y no encontré alguna distracción más que tronarme los dedos… ya no podía y grite todo lo que pude, en ese momento sentí una debilidad enorme que existía muy adentro de mi, pensé que nadie escucha las palabras que salían de mi boca, de nuevo metí la pata, pues detrás de la puerta estaba el policía que había escuchado todo y que por fin se entero que lo amaba, entro y saco un pañuelo de su chaleco, seco mis lagrimas y tomo mi mano apresuradamente, eso me sorprendió, trate de apartarme de su lado pero jalo mi mano, inesperadamente sentí unos brazos amorosos. Sentía que no podía respirar por su abrazo, mire sus ojos negros hipnotizantes, no pensé mucho y con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón lo bese lentamente, en ese momento tan feliz podría morir, no rechazo mi amor y también me beso, hasta entonces supe su nombre… Roy Mustang, por increíble que parezca inicio a cantarme de su vida, tal vez para que no callera en el aburrimiento total, al término de la plática me arrojo al piso e inicio a mostrarme que en verdad sentía algo por mí, ya estaba cansado pero seguía adelante, la pasión siguió hasta altas horas de la noche, nunca dejo de susurrarme al oído que me quería, imposible no dejar de hacer el amor con él, era como un dulce realmente rico. Después no regreso… se olvido de mí o ya no quería nada conmigo, o tan solo quería divertirse conmigo como los demás, esa pregunta nunca la conteste, escuche ruido en la calle de enfrente del hotel y asome mi cabeza, todos corrían como locos, ya sabía que tenía que esconderme… escuche mi nombre y vi que era mi "ángel" que regresaba por mí, no tuve mucho tiempo y lo seguí hasta la salida, parecía que ya estaba libre y que nunca regresaría más a ese horrible lugar, apenas subí al carro obscuro cuando oí unos disparos cercas, en pocos minutos el vidrio estaba empañado de sangre, salí rápido y Roy estaba desangrándose, no podía creerlo… dio su vida por mí, recuerdo que agarro mi mano y se reflejo en su cara una sonrisa, cerro sus ojos para no abrirlos más, un triste recuerdo. Desafortunadamente no logre escapar y estuve en constante tortura, querían que les dijera la verdad, pero no lo lograran, creo que he recibido una lección para toda la vida y no pienso olvidarla aunque tuvo una consecuencia fatal… la muerte de la persona que más quería

* * *

><p>HOLA... ESTA ES UNA NUEVA HISTORIA QUE NO HABIA METIDO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y PORFAVOR COMENTEN.<p> 


End file.
